toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Familiar
Familiar MaBarnacle (formerly known as Catty-Rumpus in the original series until Echoes) is a side character in Mighty Magiswords (Kyle Carrozza) and a main character in the fan-made ''Fusion Wars'' and Magiswords: Echoes by Frozarburst. He is the brother of Bimm and a former student of Professor Cyrus from the Adventure Academy of Rhybloflaven. When the Earth fell in danger of Fusion and the invaders, Familiar was one of the components of the combiner Centurion, and was heavily involved in the Siege of Rhybloflaven battling the main villain, DeBizz and shutting down his factory. Since Magiswords Echoes, he had been working with the Toon Force as part of the Adventure Squad subdivision as second-in-command led by Cattus the One Blade. He sadly was one of the many victims in Toon Wars: The Final Days to the first virus attack of the Toon God. However, his status is unknown. He is voiced by Ridley Scott in Mighty Magiswords, Fusion Wars, as well as Pax Morbidia, but is voiced later on by Matt Lanter in Echoes and onward in Toon Wars. Appearance Mighty Magiswords Familiar appeared in Mighty Magiswords as a purple humanoid feline with yellow eyes, blond smooth hair, a red medieval-themed shirt and blue jacket, and a bandage on his tail. He has a black belt with a yellow buckle holding a Magisword pouch on his waist. This design later carries over to Frozar's Fusion Wars and Pax Morbidia. Echoes and Toon Wars In Magiswords Echoes and onwards into Toon Wars: The Final Days and Toon Wars: Shorts, Familiar's overall design changes drastically. He appears with the same lean body type but his outfit from prior had been upgraded. His shirt on occasion has a Neutron Logo on it indicating the one who modified it and his jacket has blue highlights on the edges. He wears a purple undershirt and pants, and his boots are open-toed as a way of sneaking past enemies without making any noise. He has four toes and retractable sharp claws, but lacks any paw pads. His hair, notably, is a lot more akin to his Academy design, but is much more wild, longer, and sharper. His whiskers also bend more often when facing critical damage. Personality During the era of the Academy Shorts and the original series, Familiar was mostly calm and reserved, but very curious like his sister. Though in the shorts he doubted his abilities in the first episode, he quickly began to show adventurous capabilities that he would later perform throughout the cartoon. On some occasions, he showed signs of annoyance usually because of something to do with Vambre and Prohyas, and despite him being on his Magiphone in some scenes, he still goes on quests or does event jobs. He normally speaks in a rather sarcastic tone except towards his sister. In both Quest for Knowledge and Fusion Wars, Familiar was shown to be capable of self defense and teamwork with his sister and other academy peers like Phibby. However, in Fusion Wars, he is quick to deal the final blow to Fusion's skull, interrupting her speech for a potential return and ending her wrath trying not to take any chances or hesitation. In Fusion Wars Parts 3-4 and Magiswords Echoes, Familiar had begun doing quests and missions that would most often risk his life or at the very least get himself seriously hurt, which he explains he's only doing for the sake of protecting his home planet. Though deep down, as evident by his actions, Familiar's knack for personal adventure was shining, and in Echoes in particular was fighting in constant fear that Bimm and the rest of the Earth would be destroyed, revealing how much he really cared for everyone. While in the Echo Space Station, Familiar also shows more of a leadership role alongside Prohyas, not only planning out an attack but also setting out to brawl DeBizz despite the risks. After Magiswords: Echoes, Familiar appears more often in Toon Wars: Shorts as a frequent guest character and later gets an appearance in Toon Wars: The Final Days with more or less the same traits as before. Only this time, like Bimm, he's a lot more relaxed and happy to help the Toon Force when needed. His love for his sister also led him to tragically sacrificing himself to save her and Cattus when the Toon God attempted to kill them all. Biography Mighty Magiswords Familiar along with Bimm were two of Professor Cyrus' students in the Adventure Academy and later became adventurers of their own. Though reluctant and often out of obligation, Familiar starred in a few episodes, two of which involved he and Bimm struggling to go on quests and needing guidance from the Warriors for Hire. In Quest for Knowledge, they returned again with the rest of the former alumni to find the legendary Knowledge Magisword with the goal to become more famous with it. When he, Bimm, and Phibby were cornered by one of Glori's sabotages, they defeated it together and continued with Vambre and Prohyas' plan out of reluctance for separating from them, eventually leading to them reaching the sword held by Glori. He was defeated by her when she found his weakness was a chin scratch but recovered and later gave the sword to V and P for their effort, even if he didn't find them worthy. Later on, however, he and Bimm were loved by Rhybloflaven and made famous when the begun to advertise and proved to be successful. This also suggests their role in Fusion Wars was partially responsible for it. Fusion Wars Parts 1-2 Familiar and Bimm hung out with Cattus at the end of Quest for Knowledge to congratulate him on his victory at the Alumni Melee Brawl. When Vambre and Prohyas had used the Knowledge Magisword to get the confiscated swords without Cyrus looking, Familiar was brushed it off as being typical of them to do. The next day, he along with Cattus and Bimm return to Cyrus after he summoned them to know what happened to the swords and tell him that the Warriors for Hire have them. But when the duo storm in empty-handed and desperate for help, Familiar and the rest are disappointed. Cyrus explains to them along with Witchy Simone the story of Fusion and the Combiner Magisword he had hidden in the school kitchen, which Familiar is surprised by. Despite his reluctance, he is quick to combine with everyone into the legendary warrior Centurion and battles Fusion in Rhybloflaven. However, when Fusion is severely crippled and keeps her confidence vowing to have her revenge, Familiar uses the Combiner Magisword to slice into Fusion, killing her and destroying her power source within the Knowledge Magisword. This freed Glori and all the stolen Magiswords, putting Fusion's monstrosity to an end. Pax Morbidia Familiar helped Morbidia destroy the Unstoppable by teaming up with Glori using a fire-type Trinity Form. They cut off the monster's attack and admitted they had affection for one another before their transformations run of of power and are both blown into ashes by the Unstoppable. It is revealed in the end, however, that this was all part of Prohyas' dream and Familiar along with his sister were at the Academy. Parts 3-4 A week after Fusion's defeat, Familiar returns to the Adventure Academy with Bimm when the Mothership Invaders begun to fire their Planet Buster's targeting beacons. Mandy and Blockhead descend to keep the squad from fusing and reaching the mothership, forcing all of them along with the returning Phibby Croax to fight back. Familiar himself takes on both the aliens and is knocked back next to Vambre and Prohyas. Though they're knocked unconscious, Familiar still stands and uses his Crossbow to shoot Rocketship Magiswords against the academy as it starts to fall from an attack by the invaders. Eventually, both Blockhead and Mandy are defeated by Cattus and Phibby, and the team make their way inside the mothership as Centurion. However, when they encounter the leader, Lord Green, she defuses them and drains the Combiner Magiswords' power before fusing with her fallen followers to become Omega Fusion. After a long fight, Omega is defeated and the Planet Buster is destroyed, but she returns once again similar to Fusion and incapacitates everyone but Bimm. Before she could kill Cattus, Bimm distracts Omega; Familiar reminding her that they can't destroy the Earth, ultimately ruining her plans. However, Omega says to him that they only blew up a portion of the cannon and not the whole thing. She can still repair it and destroy the Earth, but just when she announces her plan, she is killed by Cattus with the Combiner Magisword. Familiar and the rest of the gang then return to Earth with a clear victory, also telling a joke to lighten the mood. Magiswords Echoes 2 years after the Samurai Jack Saga, Familiar and the Adventure Squad led by Prohyas Warrior are summoned by the Toon Force in Retroville when they discover Lyvsheria's princess along with Vambre Warrior had been captured and were taken aboard a mysterious alien vessel above the planet. After forming a plan to send an away team to it and disable the station and free their friends, they return to Rhybloflaven to get started, though Familiar is naturally hesitant about it. He and the others later meet up with more members of the Toon Force at the Academy where they'll hold their temporary base of communication. There, they meet with Cyrus and Professor MaBarnacle, who lets Bimm accompany her while Familiar goes with the away team, consisting of the pirates, Phibby, Cattus, Noville, Glori, and Prohyas as leader. At first, Familiar questions Cyrus' decision to get the pirates to help and also questions Jimmy as to the logic of his upgraded outfit and gear, but he soon agrees to go along with it. Interestingly, the pirate Plunderbite interacts with him the most, and immediately falls in love with MaBarnacle when she gives Familiar potions, which he immediately interrupts when Plunderbite starts hitting on her to her delight. When the team reach the factory of the Echo Drones, they sneak inside and Familiar gets into the control booth to shut them off. However, it is quickly revealed by the mysterious villain that it only shuts off the oxygen and turns out to be a trick set up by his robots. The fake space station explodes and the real one appears above the debris, which Familiar is still inside. His teammates save him and continue into the station to find Vambre and Zange. While getting past the Echo Drones, Familiar reminds Plunderbite of himself and is asked what he does for a living. He explains that he and Bimm are more of explorers than adventurers on quests despite what people believe, and that they've distanced themselves from their foster parents after much obligation to be adventurers like them and many others in the land. As a result, both siblings never felt like themselves, which Plunderbite admits he can relate to. He expresses how like Familiar living up to expectations, he was born to go out and die for treasure until he found a team of warriors like the Adventure Squad. Afterward, Familiar comes up with a plan to get past the drones guarding the Princess' Cell while Noville pretending to be one of the Commando Units goes out to free Vambre. After succeeding, Plunderbite commends Familiar as he breaks Zange out of her cell, both to her disappointment and glee since Familiar wasn't what she envisioned her savior would be, and because she gets to cut loose. Familiar, of course, is unamused by this and keeps going with the plan, though quickly starts to get along with Zange. Later on, both he and Plunderbite bond more when they take on the newly produced factory drones, and Plunderbite states his real name is Marty while explaining more of his past as a member of his old team, The Savage Six. When Familiar tells him his last name "Catty-Rumpus," Plunderbite dislikes it and nicknames him "MaBarnacle," not realizing it's the professor's last name. They continue to bond and Familiar becomes more infatuated with the princess when she displays her true warrior nature until Vambre and Prohyas return from the bridge mortally wounded by the mysterious villain. The rest of the team along with Zange send the two of them back to Earth for repairs while they take on the villain, whose revealed to be DeBizz after forming a plan to sell his new Echo Corp to space terrorists and steal the Knowledge Magisword for an unknown associate. He confidently takes on the away team, not only defending himself efficiently thanks to his Commando Suit, but also taunting Familiar to the point where he personally takes him out in open space with him to fight him one on one. However, Familiar too is critically wounded in the fight when the gas leak from DeBizz' jetpack spills onto Familiar's rocket boots, causing one of them to explode against his left leg. He struggles to walk, resorting to hopping or flying to get across. Luckily, while Cattus has DeBizz busy with him, Zange gets the Knowledge Magisword from the villain and knocks out his suit's power supply. This gives Cattus the opportunity to toss Familiar into him with a kick with his good leg, destroying the suit and leaving DeBizz defenseless. Seeing he's defeated, DeBizz instead lets himself die in the explosions of the space station than to go into custody, which Familiar doesn't seem to care much about. He and Plunderbite realize from the fight that if the space station explodes, the debris will be enough to destroy Lyvsheria and burn the atmosphere of the Earth like a meteor. In a quick effort, they abandon the away team as they escape back to the planet; Familiar telling Cattus to tell Bimm he loves her and makes their way to the bridge to steer the station away so the explosion won't affect the world below. Thankfully, they find an eject button that converts the bridge into a ship of its own, sending them back to Earth when the station self destructs. Injured but victorious, Familiar and Plunderbite congratulate each other. Plunderbite realizes some of his time as a pirate led to crimes and misfortune, apologizing to Familiar if it ever affected him and wanting the best for him. Following the Siege of Rhybloflaven, Familiar is carried by Plunderbite back to the academy where the Toon Force and the Adventure Squad are recovering and assessing the damages. This leads to Goddard and Jimmy detecting Familiar and Plunderbite's readings from earlier and confirm they are biologically related to one another after multiple tests at finding their heat signatures and noticing similar if not exact DNA strands. Same goes for Bimm. Familiar isn't too surprised that Plunderbite turns out to be his father, but is especially shocked to hear that Professor MaBarnacle is his mother as well, labeling her as "Crazed-Old-Orange Cat Lady." Familiar is then ordered by Zange to meet her back at the castle at midnight for a date with her and offers to let he along with Bimm, Cattus, and Simone live with her. Toon Wars: Shorts Familiar frequently stars in Toon Wars Shorts as a recurring character working with the Toon Force as captain of the Adventure Squad along with Cattus. His most prominent appearance includes Curse of the Werecat where he finds himself trying to tame a wild version of Bimm on the night of Halloween and the annual Werecat. Toon Wars: The Final Days In the prelude titled "Chapter 0," Familiar was one of the last remaining survivors of Lyvsheria after a devastating attack by a mysterious and powerful entity that wiped out the entirety of the land. As they wait for the Toon Force portal to recharge, Familiar watches outside the battle-damaged Academy and finds that the entity controlling the skies is starting to completely erase the rest of the planet. He along with the others make their way to the teleporter in hopes that its finished, only to see that Vambre Warrior is under the mercy of the controller behind the reality-bending anomaly outside. He prepares to kill the survivors by slowly erasing them like a computer program, exposing bits of data emanating from their bodies before Cyrus stops him with the Knowledge Magisword in hand. After receiving it, he kills Cyrus and warps Vambre to an unknown location while the rest attempt to escape through the now active warp tunnel. However, the villain pursues them and kills Phibby Croax and takes out part of Familiar's data. Before Bimm could stop to save him, Familiar tells her to keep going without him before he is thrown out the warp tunnel by the villain. Although it seemed he was killed, in reality, he survived his first encounter with the Toon God and was present during the reality reset following the Toon Goddess' death. As a result, he was able to change the scripts of episodes he appeared in through use of the skills he maintained, and noted how he and Bimm seem to know how everything works before they happen. This soon leads them to finding the Knowledge Magisword first before anyone else in Quest for Knowledge and free Simone, who was trapped inside. Reality warps again and Familiar is briefed on all that occurred when Nicole Watterson teleports everyone to Clockwork's Lair. All that is left are Doug, Jimmy, Danny, and Sam. But Doug in particular matched all clues that he indeed was the Toon God, which Familiar agreed. They confront the traitor who admits to the whole facade before he further corrupts reality with the virus at its peak. Realizing she still has the Antivirus absorbed, Bimm opts to forge the mythical Final Magisword to destroy the Toon God and the Virus Entity. Before she does, Familiar lends her a Magisword before setting out with the fighters to distract the Toon God during the forging process. At that time, Familiar hangs back to form a plan with Squidward to trap the man in an explosion using the Castle of Rhybloflaven as a bomb. They succeed when the fighting boils down, but it only makes the Toon God angrier when he warps in front of them. Made worse when Familiar, powered by Simone overshadowing him, punches a hole through the villain that leaves a crack in reality. Each are rescued from him when the Teen Titans, the rest of Familiar's family, along several other forces arrive to assist in the final battle. Though it doesn't take long before the Toon God attempts to pull a fast one at his weakest by trying to destroy the Fourth Wall itself. Spongebob is destroyed when he sacrifices himself to save it, but the Toon God prepares another approach, this time by destroying the trashbin. Familiar quickly bursts in to hold the Toon God down, but is beat to death, enraging Bimm enough to the point where she completely shatters reality from every blow she deals onto the villain, eventually slaying he and the virus. After the battle, Nicole resurrects both Familiar and Spongebob, and Jimmy Neutron administers the Automatic Reset of reality, restoring all of the multiverse and merging it into the Toonverse. Bimm reunites with her brother, who is accompanied by Phibby with full memories of the events prior. Relationships Bimm In the original Magiswords cartoon, Familiar was almost always there with Bimm no matter what the scenario unless it were a job. At first, he didn't show any brotherly traits with her aside from any help at trying to break her fear of water in Like Water for Bimm, as well as the two of them trying to better themselves when observing the Warriors for Hire in The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight. But in the Magiswords Trilogy as well as Toon Wars, he starts expressing more concern and passion for her, at first demonstrated when Prohyas cracks a joke at a knocked out Bimm and gets bumped in the arm by Familiar. In Pax Morbidia, he expresses concern on the whereabouts of his sister when she's left Rhybloflaven, and in Echoes uses his love for his sister as a motivation for fighting against the Echo Corp no matter the odds. In the end, this is also what ultimately led to him sacrificing himself to prevent her death when the Toon God tried to kill the last remaining survivors of the world in Chapter 0 of the Final Days Saga. Plunderbite At first in Magsiwords Echoes, Familiar thought of Plunderbite as another nasty pirate with no name but quickly grew to like him and recognize him as time went on. Plunderbite himself seemed to like speaking to Familiar more than the other members of the away team, including the other pirates. When his crew died from a surprise attack by the Echo Corp, Familiar takes the time to listen to Plunderbite as they progress through the factory and learns of his rather tragic history. However, he is also mentored by him like a father figure, telling Familiar that he and Bimm shouldn't feel obligated to be something they aren't upon hearing him mention the tradition of adventure seeking for the sake of their false family and everyone else. By the time they learn that DeBizz was the mastermind behind the attack, both he and Plunderbite fight together to finally take him down. And when the space station was set to explode and crash on Lyvsheria, the two had decided to stay behind to steer in away in sacrifice of their lives. Luckily, they escaped before the detonation and found that Plunderbite and Professor MaBarnacle were Familiar and Bimm's biological parents, signifying their long-awaited reunion. Princess Zange When first meeting and speaking to the Princess, although of high authority, Familiar speaks to her in his usual casual manner along with her when she addresses that she thought a muscular pirate was gonna rescue her. The two of them jokingly banter at each other and near the end of Echoes start developing a close relationship due to their calm and reserved similarities, as well as their hidden warrior-nature. Zange compliments Familiar a few times, defends him, and even invites him to live at her castle with a particular luxury of dating her privately in her bedroom, which he quickly obliges. Phibby Croax In several cases in the fandom, including the shorts, Phibby seems to be very attached to Familiar, further hinted when Phibby is seen either accompanying him in the original series or sitting next to and staring at him in the Academy Shorts. In concept art, both he and Zange are seen flirting with him, suggesting a double relationship or playful banter. Cattus Warriors for Hire When interacting with the Warriors for Hire, much like everyone besides Bimm, Familiar speaks rather sarcastically to them but at times shows genuine desire to learn from them believing them to be the best as warriors; though later episodes and Fusion Wars would show otherwise. By then, while still holding respect for their efforts collecting swords, he is also one of the few who point out their obsession with them by the time Echoes nearly ends. Following that, he doesn't seem to interact with them as much as others due to his time working with the Toon Force, but still values them as good friends. The Toon Force Others Abilities Stats At first in Mighty Magiswords, Familiar's overall strength wasn't shown aside from him carrying Prohyas with his tail while sitting down ignoring the tension. He, however, was seen along with his sister being rammed and punched into the air by Trenchard and other wild animals effortlessly until he used his default Magisword. Against Glori knowing his weakness, he could easily be seduced by a chin rub, lifted, and thrown into the air by her. He would finally show his strength in Fusion Wars when he was strong enough to cut into Fusion's body with the Combiner Magisword and shatter the metal said to be legendary. He was able to remain conscious when sustaining heavy damage from a wack from Omega Fusion in the final battle and had fought and withstood several attacks from the Echo Drones when someone like Danny Phantom due to fatigue had trouble. His true power would ultimately be shown against DeBizz when he fought along with his team before transitioning to fighting for a few segments alone. Thanks to the Commando Suit, DeBizz had been able to overpower the already weaker Warriors for Hire and could potentially take on members of the Toon Force. Despite this, Familiar was durable enough to endure fully charged blasts and incredible hits from his mech suit until DeBizz eventually found a kink in his armor and exploited it to severely cripple his leg during the fight. When beaten senseless by him, Familiar still held his own until a majority of his body gave out but quickly mustered the strength to finally bring him down with a huge kick to the exposed components of DeBizz' armor. This along with his regular feats of speed and agility make him one of the more well-balanced fighters in the Toon Wars able to tolerate pain at the strongest degree while also being able to avoid enemy attacks should he be more on the defensive. Against someone like the Toon God, his strength is slightly higher than how he was in Echoes but was caught off guard and nearly deleted by him. Trivia * In early drafts for Familiar, he was originally going to be a mage cat who was partnered with Morbidia, but this was replaced with Gateaux instead. The 2013 design of him before the final draft was later reused and tweaked by Frozarburst as Plunderbite's younger appearance before the show. * Familiar is listed as one of Frozarburst's favorite characters from Mighty Magiswords alongside Bimm, Cattus, and Witchy Simone to name a few. * In contrast to the original art style by Kyle Carrozza, Familiar along with every other anthropomorphic character are redrawn with an extra digit instead of the usual 4 fingers and 3 toes. ** Speaking of, since Familiar is mostly barefoot onward from Echoes, there are few moments during fights or shorts without any action where he forgets his boots are open-toed and accidentally stubs one of them. This leads to him screaming so loud he somehow breaks the sound barrier. * When asked once by a fan about changing voices for certain characters in Toon Wars and the Magiswords Trilogy, Frozarburst proposed the idea that Familiar starts off voiced by Ridley Scott like in the original show but in Echoes and onward has Matt Lanter, voice of Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. This was done to give him more of a heroic tone of voice while still staying true to his original self. * Echoes was originally meant to be titled "Echoes, a Familiar Story" and would've had a stronger narrative centered around the character. But this was altered to allow focus for each individual while still having one of the key arcs be about Familiar's journey as a hero since Fusion Wars. * In the development of Magiswords Echoes, Frozarburst mistook Nyando for a relative of Familiar and Bimm as he resembled the two. This would be one of the factors that led to his inclusion in the story along with Plunderbite, whom Frozar thought looked like a father. Category:Familiar Category:Frozarburst Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Toon Wars Category:Fusion Wars Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Pax Morbidia Category:Toon Wars Shorts Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters